Destiny Determined
by BlackhoodieAFU
Summary: Athrun and Kira have feelings for eachother but will they be able to get over their bad communication skills before Athrun leaves to go confront his father. Yaoi


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Gundam Seed If I did Kira and Athrun would be together. Flay would be dead and Yzak would be MINE MWAHAHAHAHA

Yzak:You're scaring me

Dearka: She scares everyone

* * *

Athrun had always loved Kira whether he liked it or not. The boy had always been an innocent, sentimental, crybaby but he was kind and sweet even after all the fighting even after he tried to kill him he still was same old Kira he ever was. Unfortunately that made him want Kira more. Athrun had decided following his father's orders wasn't getting him anywhere. So he decided to join the Archangel in their quest for peace. But he decided to confront his father first. he moped around the corner and ran into Cagalli who had a concerned look on her face

"You need to talk to him Athrun (Cagalli was the only person besides Lacus who knew about his feelings for Kira) FLASHBACK(Lacus)"You need to talk to Kira he needs to know that you love him ,he needs your love and support/ "But what if he rejects me Cagalli"

"It's better if you get it off your chest than to hold onto your feelings forever besides if you don't I'm going to lock you two in a room and not let you out until one of you has fessed up"

"That is something you would do"

Kira turned the corner of the corridor. Athrun had been avoiding him all day. Kira couldn't stand being away from Athrun. His feelings for Athrun had escalated dramatically it was almost impossible for the two not to get into some awkward situation. "OW" Athrun and Kira yelped. The two were so deep in thought that they didn't notice that they were about to run head first into the other .

"Oh hi Athrun I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" "Don't worry neither was I" "Umm Athrun are you okay I mean did I do something wrong is something troubling you" "It's nothing". Athrun smiled weakly but it didn't fool Kira. "I have to check my gundam" "Yeah see you later" Kira continued down the hall and ran into Cagalli.

"Did you tell him" "No I didn't" "You idiot he's leaving tomorrow" "I..." "Boys!" Cagalli stormed off down the corridor. "Ugh I know they like each other but I just want them to tell each other themselves, Sheesh I wonder how a relationship how a relationship is going to work with such bad communication skills.

"Athrun and Kira have been acting weird all day" Sai mused " They totally like each other" muttered Miriallia that's how ya spell it right? "How do you know" asked Cagalli puzzled to know how she knew "Girls intuition" "Huh!" stammered Sai "you wouldn't understand" Cagalli laughed "Boys" Miriallia snorted

/That Night

Athrun sat on his bed contemplating leaving the Archangel and the Kusanagi to confront his father. Kira came in the room. Oh hi Athrun are you going to take a shower" "After you" "Okay"

Kira got out of the shower wrapped a towel around his waist and looked for his clothes but the were wet . He went into the bedroom to get a extra pair of clothes.

Athrun looked up to see Kira coming out of the bathroom with just a towel on A warmth spread across his face as he pictured Kira without the towel. Coincidentally his towel did slip off. Athrun pretended not to notice but the bulge in his pants grew larger. A flustered Kira quickly rushed back into the bathroom. Oh My Gawd that did not just happened Athrun didn't look like he noticed" But he had and he was very aroused.

"Gawd Kira hurry up already" Kira came out of the bathroom. " Athrun I'm sorry about that" "It's okay" "Are you okay is something wrong "It's nothing" Athrun snapped. He wasn't angry at Kira he just didn't want him to notice his erection. Athrun saw Kira's face he looked as if he were really hurt. "I'm sorry it's just if I told you I don't know what would happen" "tell me what" Memories ran through his mind./"he needs to know you love him" "you can't hold onto your feelings forever" "what's the worst that could happen" "I LOVE YOU KIRA" Athrun blurted. He squeezed his eyes shut Gawd he hadn't meant to say it out loud he knew it he would be rejected Kira would think he was a fag. But suddenly he felt Kira's soft lips against his. "I love you too Athrun". Athrun's eye's flew open. Pure joy spread through his body soon followed by pure lust. Their kisses grew more heated and the passion welling up between them spilled over. Athrun pulled Kira on top of him. Their erections rubbed together. "Oh Athrun" Kira gasped as his own cock grew. His hands moved toward Athrun's pant's zipper and pulled off his boxers. Kira took Athrun's cock in his hand and began to stroke it slowly. "Oh Gawd Kira" Athrun moaned as Kira licked his way down to Athrun's cock. His lips trembled as Kira sucked on his cock greedily. Athrun tried to take his cock out Kira's mouth but Kira just sucked harder. He swirled his tongue on the head and licked the sides like a lollipop. Athrun tangled his fingers in Kira's hair and shuddered as he blew his seed into Kira's waiting mouth. Kira swallowed it all. Athrun pushed Kira onto the bed and stripped off the rest of their clothes. His erection grew hard again.

"Athrun I want...I need"

"Need what Kira?"

"I need you inside me"

"Do you want or need"

"I need, Athrun please don't tease me"

"As you wish love" and with that Athrun eased himself inside Kira's tight hot asshole. Kira clenched at the pain but when Athrun went to take it out Kira wrapped his legs around him pleading for him to go further. The head his cock brush against a tender membrane inside Kira. Kira moaned loudly as Athrun began to rub his sweet spot over and over again. Kira screamed Athrun's name as he went faster and faster and faster. Kira cried out, tears ran down his face but not from pain but from pure ecstasy. Strings of cum spurted out of Kira's cock. Athrun stroked Kira's cock to match his own movements. The two shuddered as they reached their completion.

"I love you Athrun"

"I love you Kira"

/Meanwhile outside

"OH MY GAWD" gasped Miriallia

" I thought they had bad communication skills" whispered Cagalli.

"Seems they got their point across" snorted Miriallia. The two girls bust into a fit of giggles as they tried to picture what had just taken place.


End file.
